The Reunion
by Ksasera Aditi
Summary: Peter Wendy Pairing. My take on how the story should go. See inside for better summary. Moved because when I originally posted this story the books and movies were one catagory.
1. Prologue and Wendy the Author

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

Summery: Wendy is growing up, but her heart still belongs to Peter Pan. What happens when she mysteriously receives a letter from Hook begging Wendy to come visit Peter?

Prologue

Five years have past since Wendy's adventures in Neverland. Wendy, as did the Lost Boys, left their windows open all the time; they still believed that Peter might one day keep his promise and come for a visit. Wendy was still in the Nursery while all seven of her brothers shared various rooms in the house, Slightly still lived with Aunt Millicent of course, and kept his window open as well. John, Curley, Nibs and Tootles worked at the bank for their father, Mr. Darling, while Slightly, Michael and the twins were still attending school.

Mr. Darling was now the vice president at the bank and although he had the funds, both he and Mrs. Darling felt it best to remain as they had been before Mr. Darling's promotion. It probably helped that the children acted like proper young adults, all the while pleading that they never move to where Peter could not find them. Therefore, the family, despite their social standings, would always remain in their now, slightly too small, but loving home.

John and Wendy were both very well sought after, but their hearts belonged to Princess Tiger Lily and Peter Pan. Even now, Wendy wore her gold chain that had her acorn resting gently against her heart. Slightly, although very handsome, was standoffish when it came to anyone outside of the family and so was left alone. The rest of the Darling boys could care less about such frivolous things as girls and marriage. As it was, Michael and the Lost Boys helped keep the suitors at bay for their three siblings, to the frustration of their parents. Peter never did come back for Wendy as he promised, but then, if he had NEVER returned, there would be no story.

Wendy the Author

(Chapter One)

Wendy sat at her desk in the nursery working on the first part of her story, as she had once told her Aunt Millicent, she was writing the world's greatest story. The first part would be of a young girl who lived a normal, dull life, which was suddenly changed by a flying boy. Pausing at the sound of her family's laughter in the parlor, Wendy walked over her bed, lifting up the squeaky floorboard that hid her most precious possessions. Pulling out some loose papers, she sat down and began to work on her latest song. During the past five years, Wendy had written many songs about love, adventure and loss. Today, for the first time since before Peter, she felt almost happy.

_Neverland_

_She thrived on the stories,_

_Of the boy who never grew up._

_Imagined what it would be like,_

_To fly threw the night sky._

_Late one night,_

_When adulthood threatened her way of life,_

_A strange boy dressed in leaves,_

_Gave her a way to escape her strife._

_A wonderful land called Neverland,_

_Where one never grew old._

_Months she spent there,_

_Not a care in the world._

_Everyday with spent with him,_

_Everyday she fell farther in love._

That was all she got out before her mother knocked on the door, quickly she hid her secrets, rushing to the table pretending to write her book as she calmly called her mother in. Mrs. Darling reminded her of the party she was to attend tonight, and gently guided her daughter to the bathroom. Wendy knew she was to find a husband at these parties, but she couldn't force herself to lie to her suitors. Her heart, and her special kiss, had already been given to another, and no one else would be able to begin to compare to the boy of her dreams. She was unable to hold back the feeling that Peter would one day come for her, and she could have both her love and her life here in London.

As Wendy watched her mother help her prepare for the evenings events, she couldn't help but feel that her mother was hiding something. Every time her mother mentioned Captain James Hook in her stories, or Wendy told her own, her mother got a sad, far away look on her face and seemed to be near tears. There would always be stories that her mother would keep from her, but she couldn't help but wonder how her mother and Captain Hook would fit into one. Wendy also couldn't help but notice that Captain Hook and her father looked an awful lot alike, almost identical if Hook had ever cut his hair and shaved off his facial hair.

Concentrating on the task before her, Wendy put on her simple, yet elegant, dress that looked much like the nightgowns she used to wear, the two main differences were that these were an ivory color with green ivy dancing across it and that her dress didn't have any frills on the sleeves or hem. She put on her matching slippers and her choker that had an emerald gem hanging off it. As her mother kissed her cheek, she headed out into the night determined to let the world know that no one controlled Wendy Moria Angela Darling… except possibly one infamous Peter Pan.


	2. Unexpected Letters

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

Unexpected Letters

Mrs. Darling helped her daughter prepare for another party that evening. She looked at her daughters unreadable expression and wondered what it would take to bring the light back into her daughters face. She knew that Wendy had never been the same after her run in with Peter Pan and James Hook. The memories of her childhood flooded her mind and she held back the tears; she would never tell her husband or her children, but she knew James Hook. When they were children, James, Mary and Hook's future wife had been close, it had caused them both a lot of grief when she died tragically. Mary Darling had issues with believing that James, who had once been as gentle and kind as her own husband, was now a violent, evil man.

Keeping her daughters hair down, as she insisted wearing it since coming back from Neverland, she added her daughters eagle feather underneath her single braid that hung on the left side of her head. Her daughter had not changed much since her childhood, she had gotten taller of course, her figured had filled out and she had an alluring quality about her that drew the men in like a moth to the flame. She kissed her daughter gently on the cheek and sent her on her way with the boys, half-wishing that Peter Pan would show up so that there would be at least one person in her daughter's life who could read her mind.

Wendy was unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched as she walked in the center of her brothers and cousin. They laughed and talked about tonight's party, already knowing that it would be dull and they would leave early. As they reached their destination, they were unable to hide the awe they felt when they entered the ballroom that was easily twice the size of their house. Wendy handed her jacket over to the nearest servant with a polite thank you as the boys ran off to great their friends. Slightly and John stayed fairly close to Wendy but gave her, her privacy as well.

When asked, Wendy would dance with the various young, single gentlemen that were at the party and associated with a bunch of girls who were tolerable but would never be considered her friends. Every lady wanted to be able to claim friendship with Wendy for the mere fact that her father had come so far in such a short period, so Wendy was cautious when she heard a voice timidly call out.

"Would you ladies kindly point me to one Wendy Darling?" Turning, Wendy held back a gasp. Standing in front of her was a beautiful young girl with forget-me-not blue eyes, long raven black, wavy hair and porcelain pale skin. She wore the latest fashions, yet somehow managed to seem out of place.

"Whom is inquiring?" A gruff voice asked from behind the group of young ladies. Turning on her heel quickly, Wendy put a hand to her chest, calming her startled heart. She hadn't heard her brother or cousin sneak up behind her and was unable to hold back her shock at their rude behavior.

"Slightly Tall Darling!" Wendy gasped the embarrassing name in anger, "No wonder you are still without admirers!" Turning towards the young woman who shared many similarities to Captain James Hook, she kindly inquired. "I am Wendy, who are you? What is it that you wish of me?"

"My father asked me to give you this letter, Ms. Darling. I am sorry, but I do not know what it contains, and was instructed to not give you my name." The girl never took her eyes off Slightly but frowned as she continued. "Father was acting rather odd when he handed me the letter, he also made it perfectly clear you are to leave your response on the farthest bench from the entrance at Kingsington Gardens." Then, as mysteriously as she appeared, the young girl disappeared.

Excusing herself, Wendy and her brothers made their way outside to read the letter. She was shocked to find the letter addressed to one Red Handed Jill. The only ones who knew of that name where the members of her family, the pirates of Neverland, and Peter Pan.

"Open it already, Wendy, let's see what it says!" It was moments like this when Wendy saw the younger know-it-all Slightly she had brought home with her those years ago.

"Calm down, Slightly." She said with a soft smile.

Opening the letter, she took in every detail, the swirly cursive, and the black seal with an H ingrained in the center. Slowly pulling out the contents of the envelope, Wendy held in her hand five sheets of paper. The first one was a sketch of a young, sleeping woman holding two infants; the second was unmistakably of a six-year-old Peter Pan sleeping. The third nearly made her faint, it was a sketch of her and Peter dancing above the fairy tree in Neverland. Her hands were shaking as she looked at the fourth sheet; it was of what could have been a 17-year-old Peter, once again asleep, but defiantly ill. She memorized the sketch before looking at the fifth sheet. The last sheet was actually a letter, skipping the content, Wendy's eyes went to the signature; and this time Wendy did faint.


	3. Many Questions, Few Answers

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

Many Questions, Few Answers

When Wendy woke, her room was filled with her entire family. Her parents looked fearful, the boys looked amused, and old, dear Nana shoved her nose into Wendy's face. Gently pushing Nana away, Wendy carefully sat up and grabbed Slightly's arm.

"What happened?" Wendy asked groggily, wincing at the pain in her skull.

"You fainted," Slightly replied smugly, "We don't know why, since we haven't read the letter. Would you like to tell us what was in the letter?"

Looking at the curious faces of those around her, Wendy cleared her throat before responding, "Give me the letter and then I MIGHT tell you why I fainted."

Rolling his eyes, John stepped forward and handed Wendy the letter before guiding everyone but their mother out of the room. Wendy let go of Slightly and moved over so her mother could sit beside her. Pulling the five parchments out, she put the sketches back in the envelope and with shaking hands unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Wendy,_

_I know that you are confused as to whom this letter would be from, and although that was my initial intention, I must confess that part of me fears you would discard the letter without reading it through. Yes, that was my daughter you met this evening, she is unaware of my whereabouts or actions for the 13 years prior to my discovering her four years ago. That story, however, must be saved for another time._

_A single letter would not be efficient to explain my actions in the past, or even the current events. All I can do is pray that you will take what I say as truth and come to his side immediately. Peter and I set aside our differences a year and a half after you left, once I had escaped that blasted beast's stomach. I set out to kill Peter at first, and found him in his hideout, dehydrated and starving. It appeared as if he had not moved from his bed in a while, and Tink was beside herself with worry. In the end, I nursed Peter back from the brink of death, and brought him and Tink with me to London. _

_Unfortunately, Peter's illness is not one of the body, it is one of the heart, and all I can do is sit by his side and beg you to come see him. He will not last much longer, and he calls out for you every night. If you should chose to come, you may bring two escorts with you, fully armed if you wish, in an effort on my part to show you that I have no ill will towards you or your kin any longer. Smee will meet you at Kingsington Garden to escort you, or bring your refusal, tomorrow at Noon. Please child, grant an old man one request and then I shall leave you and your family in peace._

_Sincerely,   
James Hook  
Captain of the Jolly Roger_

Looking at her mother, without words, she asked if she should take the chance to find out if what was in the letter was the truth. Mrs. Darling bit her lip thoughtfully before nodding and silently asked permission to look at the other parchments. Wendy watched as her mother cried at the first sketch, whispered a choked "Lillith" before handing back the other sketches to Wendy, and ran to her room.

The boys came in afterwards and a confused Wendy informed John and Slightly that they were to escort her to the Gardens tomorrow, armed. She promptly kicked the boys out of her room and had a fitful night's sleep, dreaming of all the ways this could be a trap, or worse, the truth.


	4. Peter's Illness

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

A/N: Flashbacks will be in bold Italics, they will happen occasionally from this point forward. Also, I am afraid that ALL the answers will come to you rapidly and the story might not be very long. I will update as often as possible, however, as I am trying to get chapter 11 of my other story out, I can promise nothing. Thank you for all your reviews!

Peter's Illness

**_ He was sitting on the floor of some nursery in London, at the foot of a young girl's bed. With his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried in his arms, Peter Pan cried out of frustration and hurt. He had become separated from his shadow and was unable to re-attach it to himself; at the moment, his shadow was making faces at him. He was unaware of the young girl who was looking at him with curiosity and excitement._**

**_"Boy, why are you crying?" The girl startled Peter causing him to launch into the air and hit his head on her ceiling. Shocked, the young girl's mouth fell open and she balanced her self on the bedposts before exclaiming, "You can fly!"_**

**_Carefully coming out from behind the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling, the girl gave out a single, breathless giggle as she gave him a huge smile. Peter landed on the ground with his feet spread shoulders length apart and his hands resting on his hips before giving a quick, yet hesitant, bow. Quickly, the young brunette climbed out of bed and returned the bow with a practiced curtsy of her own._**

**_"What is your name?" The stunningly beautiful storyteller asked as she stepped towards Peter._**

"What is your name?" Peter asked back as he took a step away from the girl, causing him to remove his hands from his hips.

**_"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She enunciating her name with every step she took towards Peter, that smile never leaving her lips._**

**_"Peter…Pan." Peter, knowing that this girl had heard his stories and that of the pirates refused to tell her his real last name, and gave her instead his mother's maiden name, which was also the name the world knew him by. He crossed his arms and looked at the girl, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity._**

_**"Where do you live?" She inquired further never once pausing in her advancement towards Peter.**_

_**Peter paused, turning towards her window with a fond smile on his face as he answered. "Second to the right and then straight on till morning." He gasped when he turned back around to discover the girl really close to him.**_

**_Once again, they continued their dance him stepping back with each step she took. "They put that on the letters?" Wendy asked amazedly._**

**_"Don't get any letters." He responded softly._**

_**"But your mother gets letters." Wendy tried to reason.**_

_**"Don't have a mother." Peter informed her as he reached out behind him to balance himself in the window frame.**_

That had been the beginning of his adventures with Wendy and her brothers, he had not known it at the time, but he would shortly after discover his love for another human being, in this young girl. The memory faded as someone shook him awake, and he smiled faintly as he saw his twin sister looking at him.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said with a sad smile. "It is time for your medicine and your breakfast."

"Where is father?" Peter had issues calling his enemy of so long father, but it was his true title and they had decided to put their past behind them.

"He left a little while back, it is nearly Noon," the girl helped Peter sit up and eat before sitting on the side of his bed. "He looked worried, and spent the entire morning harassing the maids, making them clean the house until it was spotless."

Peter raised his eyebrow at this, father did not care about how clean they were, actually, the last time the house had been spotless father had yelled at the maids, telling them to never clean again unless specifically instructed otherwise. He knew Patricia was hiding something from him, but he wasn't that close to his sister yet and so he decided not to push.

"Peter," Patricia hesitated, looking slightly worried before continuing, "Peter do you know a Wendy Darling?"

Peter, who had been taking a sip of his soup choked, his eyes going wide. Sputtering, Peter asked why.

"Father wrote her a letter and had me deliver it to her personally, and I have heard you call for a Wendy at night when you are asleep." Patricia blushed at her next question. "Who is she to you Peter? Why would father risk everything just to send this girl a letter?"

**_They had just defeated Hook at the black castle and were celebrating with Princess Tiger Lily and her tribe. Wendy had noticed Peter was missing and walked into the woods._**

"**_Peter?" Wendy called out into the night, not noticing the boy standing off to her right._**

**_Peter, with a mischievous grin on his face, responded. "Shh!" he placed his right pointer finger to his lips before giving her a come here motion as he knelt to the ground underneath the large Ivy leaves. _**

**_Wendy slowly walked into the field of plants looking around for Peter, wondering what he was up to now. "Peter?" She called out again, and gasped as Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto her hands and knees. Then he slowly crawled along the forest floor with Wendy following behind. A feeling of excitement flowing through his veins. Peter stopped and waited for Wendy to come next to him, her smile changed to a look of shock as she saw the sight before her. A dozen fairies at least were flying around a huge tree, disappearing from sight. Turning his head to see her reaction he was delighted to see that she was once again giving him that smile that seemed reserved just for him._**

**_Taking her hand in his, feeling slightly nervous, Peter led her over to the tree just as the last of the fairies disappeared beneath the roots. Pausing to look at the sight below them, Peter couldn't help but sneak another glance at Wendy. The sheer joy on her face compelling him to float right next to her. Inside the tree was a fairy ball, the king and queen were in the middle, dancing effortlessly, their entire world seemingly consisted of just each other. Peter snuck a quick glance at Wend, turning away when she looked at him, pretending to have done nothing._**(A/N sighs boys rolls eyes) **_The second time he looks at Wendy, he was nervous, wanting to ask her to dance but, being a young boy, afraid of rejection. Wending looks over to him again, sweetly._**

**_Peter returned the look before bouncing off the tree to the forest floor. He turned toward Wendy and waited for her to join him. When she did, she stopped just far enough away that Peter could, and did, bow at the waist, his eyes never leaving hers. Her smile softening, she curtsied in response. He hesitantly held up his hand, she sliding hers into his; with that, he took one-step towards her, and she placed her free hand upon his shoulder. Peter looked at the hand slightly panicked for a mere second before smiling at her again._**

**_Then, they began to dance, and just like with the Fairy King and Queen the world melted away. Both were lost in the moment and hoped for it to never end; unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Tink and Hook. When the fairies suddenly fluttered away, Peter came back to his senses and caused a fight with Wendy._**

Patricia looked at Peter worriedly as she watched a single tear stream down his lightly tanned cheek.

"I met her five years ago, stole her and her brothers from their family. What fun we had." A bittersweet smile crossed his face. "I fell in love with her those few short months we had together. I ruined it, however, knowing that if I admitted to her or myself that I was in love, I would have to come here and grow up. That was the last thing I wanted, but I didn't want her to leave me either. Can you imagine, Patty, a small, fragile looking, eleven-year-old girl never backing down, whether she was fighting with her worst enemy, father, or me? That was Wendy; the only fear in her small frame was the fear of losing the Lost Boys, her brothers and I. She could fight and fly better than I, killed her fair share of pirates without a care in the world." Shaking his head, he laughed. "She didn't waste the one chance father gave her, however. Father and I were fighting again, we had forgotten who we were, and father was about to kill me. Wendy interfered, and was thrown to the deck beside me, lying, telling father that she was going to give me a thimble; she gently placed her hand on my cheek and gave me her secret kiss. She promised it would be mine always, and I hope it will. I have no doubts about her word, but I also have no doubt she will marry."

Patty noticed that while he had been talking about Wendy he seemed to get stronger, but now that he had finished his story, he seemed weaker than before. Patty smiled knowingly, now understanding what was wrong with her twin as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Many didn't believe that Peter was her twin brother because he looked younger than she did. Patty had been left behind when Tink took Peter to Neverland, and then orphaned when her mother died and her father left to find Peter. So she appeared at least three years Peter's senior.

Slowly, as to not wake him, she gathered the dishes and retreated to the main part of the house. Patty wondered if her father had known what Peter's ailment was, and had gone out to find his cure, a young woman named Wendy Darling.


	5. Kingsington Gardens

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

_Kingsington Gardens_

At some point during the night, Wendy fell into a deep enough sleep to dream, and what a dream she had. She was flying over Neverland, what was once a warm tropical island was now a cold desolate place. Everything was covered in ice and snow, the Jolly Roger was missing from its spot in the lagoon, and there seemed to be no life anywhere. Flying lower, to the tree where the lost boys and Peter Pan had once resided, it was now deserted, dusty and cold. No one had lived here for a long time; even Tink's living place was abandoned. Thinking of Tink, Wendy quickly ran from the tree house, flying to the tree that she and Peter had danced at. It too appeared abandoned at first, but with a closer inspection she saw that fairies did still live there, but they were all asleep, and no matter what Wendy did, she could not wake them. Tink was not among them, and Wendy wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.

Thinking quickly, Wendy remembered Princess Tiger Lily and her tribe; they would know what to do surely. Running through the snow and brush, Wendy arrived at the village and breathed a sigh of relief. The village was standing, the villagers bustling around in there daily activities, the children playing various games and laughing. Wendy rushed to what was the chief's tent and walked inside. No one noticed her and she thought it was weird when she walked through those around her. In the far corner, she noticed the old woman who had sewed the head of the teddy bear back on, comforting an older couple.

"Should we have let her go?" The woman asked. "Was it the right thing to do?"

"She is young, and fancy's herself in love. She would have gone with or without our blessing." The old woman said. "Only time will tell if it was a mistake. Tinkerbelle will bring her home if it was in fact a mistake."

"Besides, my wife, our daughter knows what she is doing. If she wasn't sure about the boys love for her, she wouldn't have chased after him." The man whispered into his wife's ear.

"It has been three years husband." The woman sobbed, "Tink hasn't brought us any word. How do we know they are safe? That they even made it to this London?"

"Tigerlilly probably hasn't found the Darling boy." The older woman spoke again. "You know she wouldn't send word unless she was successful."

Wendy sat there in shock as the scene faded and she was transported to somewhere else in her dreams. This time, she was at a ball; people were laughing and celebrating something. Walking through the crowed, Wendy found herself, Slightly and all her brothers but John. Searching for the missing member of her family she found him looking around anxiously for someone, and her confusion was soon brought to a close. The doors to the ballroom were thrown open; a terrible looking man with brown hair and eyes was dragging a young woman in by her arm.

The girl was screaming in the language that Wendy recognized from Neverland, but could no longer understand, as she had been able to in the last section of the dream. John's head snapped towards the noise, as did all the Darling's; not moving until the girl was thrown at Mr. and Mrs. Darling's feet. Wendy saw the older version of herself react.

"Princess Tiger Lily!" She cried out, rushing to the girls' aid. Tigerlilly let Wendy help her up before throwing her arms around Wendy in a hug, crying.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Darling demanded, in a slightly intimidated manner.

"That… that… SAVAGE," the man began to rant. "Was found at the front door demanding entrance. Claiming that she knew your family personally; as if such a respectable family would associate willingly with one of THEM."

Wendy watched an older John rush to Princess Tiger Lily before taking her into his arms and glaring at the man before him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Dethan." Wendy growled at the man before her father could reply. "But we DO associate with Princess Tiger Lily and her people. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for those savages, as you so tastelessly call them, we would have died all those years ago when we disappeared."

"Furthermore, Mr. Dethan," John growled, "Princess Tiger Lily is my betrothed; and the second we get permission from her parents, we are to be wed. So I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her or her people." Then without thinking of the repercussions, John pulled a glowing Princess Tiger Lily in for a kiss that wouldn't be considered appropriate until the 21st century. As the dream faded, she could hear herself and her brother's cheering John on.

It was with this last dream that Wendy woke that following morning. It was about seven in the morning and with a yelp, Wendy hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. The boys were banging on the door four hours later and when Wendy finally emerged from the bathroom, she looked spectacular. The boys took a half hour to get ready before rushing Wendy to the gardens.

Slightly and John were sitting on the farthest bench from the entrance at Kingsington Gardens nervously. The boys were sporting the swords they had fought with all those years ago, as well as daggers and Slightly even had a gun he had stolen from one of James Hook's men. Wendy was pacing, also sporting her old weapons; muttering to herself, occasionally sending glances at John.

Smee turned up at exactly noon; however, James Hook was there also. Quickly, so that there wouldn't be any bloodshed, Smee showed the three Darling's that they didn't have any weapons. John and Slightly held Wendy back, and gave polite nods to the two pirates. Many passing couples kept looking at them strangely, and whispering about the improperness of it all.

"Captain Hook," Wendy stated coldly, "I was under the impression that Smee was coming alone."

"Don't get snotty with me Ms. Darling!" Captain Hook hissed. "I couldn't just sit around in my own home watching Peter die like some weakling. Your decision today decides whether or not Peter will live."

Slightly and John moved their hands from Wendy's arms and placed them gently on her back. "Forgive her, Captain." John said. "Our entire house has been in an uproar since your letter to her last night. As you can tell, our being here means that we wish to see Peter."

Captain Hook just looked at each of the three young adults in front of him and sighed. Turning on his heal he and Smee just started walking out of the Gardens. Wendy quickly caught up to Hook and Smee and followed one-step behind. Wendy was flanked by Slightly and John who were both perplexed at the true worry upon Hook's face when he had been discussing Peter's failing health.

They walked two blocks before approaching a beautiful Victorian home that was bright and welcoming. Not pausing, Smee ran ahead of the group, opening the gate and then dashing into the house. When Wendy passed through the gate, she felt it, that same pain that had torn her apart when she had believed Peter to be dead.

"No…" She half gasped half screeched before running as fast as she could into the house. Letting her heart guide her, she made a mad dash up the stairs, down the hallway to the farthest room on the left. Tossing the door open, what she saw made her stop and cry out.


	6. Peter and Wendy Reunited

Story: The Reunion

Author: Her Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters.

Peter and Wendy Reunited

Peter was laying in a bed, his hair plastered to his face, his skin a pasty white, and his lips were taking on a blue tinge. His chest was rising and falling, his breathing raspy, there was the girl who had handed her the letter; sitting by his side crying.

"You can't leave me Peter." The girl cried, "I just got you and father back, I couldn't stand it if I lost you again."

Tinkerbelle was floating around Peters head, her light a red color, screaming cuss words at Peter. Princess Tiger Lily was sitting in the corner, holding his flute to her heart saying the prayers of her people, as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed, rushing over to the bed, throwing herself on him sobbing quietly. Peter weakly placed a hand on her back and used the other to make Wendy look at him. "You can't die on me Peter; I love you, you are the only one for me. Peter please." Wendy begged.

"Wendy?" Peter whispered, not entirely sure that what he was seeing, hearing, was real. "That really you?"

Wendy's heart broke when she saw the disbelief in his eyes, but as his eyes began to close and his hand began to lower to the bed, in an act of desperation, Wendy placed her head on his shoulder and looked at where his eyes would be if he wasn't looking at the ceiling. Both Peter and Wendy, as Peter slipped into death, had a moment of Deje-vu.

"**_Peter. I'm sorry. I must grow up. But… this is yours."_** **_Wendy whispered shakily._**

Instead of Hook pulling her off, he placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at her, a tear streaming down his face.

**_Looking back at Peter, after placing her hand curled up next to Peter's ear, she slowly placed her lips next to his cheek and whispered steadily. "This belongs to you… and always will." Pulling back, so she could look into his eyes, she brought her hand to his cheek, laying it flat upon his skin before bringing her head down for a kiss._**

This time, though, instead of giving Peter a chaste kiss, she gave him a full kiss, one that included tounge. He responded his hand going to back of her head, the other going around her waist. Hook raised an eyebrow before shooing everyone out of the room, and grabbing an angry Tink on his way out. Closing the door behind him, he had a large smile grace his lips.

When Wendy pulled away from the kiss, Petter looked her in the eyes and blushed as he said. "I am in love with you Wendy Moira Angela Darling; and NOTHING will ever change that. Not even death."

Wendy looked blissfully happy. "I'm in love with you too Peter, and look forward to growing old with you by my side."

"I'm sorry Wendy." Peter gasped, "but truly living, that is one adventure I will not be able to experience."

Wendy searched his eyes, confused as to his meaning. A single tear streamed down of his face as his lids began to fall. Wendy's face flashed with confusion and then panic as Peter stopped breathing. Outside, clouds appeared that were not there before, and thunder clapped, lighting violently hitting the ground, seemingly in anger and grief.

"NO! Peter!" She screamed, grabbing his shoulders and crying into his chest. Tink flew into the door through the lock, and landed on his forhead before she too began to cry. Remembering the story of how Peter brought Tink back from the dead, Wendy began to chant through her tears.

"I do believe in Peter Pan. I do. I do." She sobbed, knowing that if he didn't come back to her, that she would have to go to him, and even though death would be an awfully big adventure, it was one she wasn't ready to experience. "I do believe in Peter Pan. I do. I do." As her tears hit Peter's face, Wendy sat up still chanting; she chanted a little louder to the heaven's her head thrown back so she was looking at the ceiling. The others came in, not sure what to do.

Patty, who had come up behind Wendy, suddenly felt Peter calling to her and joined in the chant. John immediately joined in, followed by Slightly, Hook, Smee and Princess Tiger Lily. Even Tink had began to chant; and across town in their small house, the other lost boys began to chant, and dance to the tune. Wendy's parents, and children all over the world began to randomly chant, as well as other adults and teenagers who hadn't quite grown up all the way.

It was the biggest reminder of ones child-ness throughout all the universes in the great expanse of space. All of Neverland, as well as every other planet containing creatures that dreamed and could talk, chanted with Wendy that night. For hours all of existence chanted, and as the chanting finally died down. Wendy feeling happier than she had in years, chanced a glance at Peter.

**_A/N: I KNOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT THIS STORY IS OVER. I WILL HAVE THE SEQUEL UP A.S.A.P. LOVES AND KISSES TO ALL AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_**


End file.
